1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transferring a message in a Message Transfer Part (MTP) with high speed. More particularly, the invention relates to the method for registering an access key for a destination point of the MTP and transferring the message with the access key, when the MTP user part requests to transmit the message to the MTP.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a No. 7 signaling method is a standardized common channel signaling system under the International Telecommunications Union, Standard Part (ITU-T). The No. 7 signaling method is a signaling method for transmitting various control signals in order to provide subscriber connections and various communication services or to operate and manage communication networks. As shown in FIG. 1, a No. 7 signaling network is composed of a Message Transfer Part (MTP), a Signaling Connection Control Part (SCCP), an ISDN User Part (ISUP), a Transaction Capabilities Part (TCAP), a Telephone User Part (TUP), and other user parts (not shown in FIG. 1) of mobile communication intelligent networks. The MTP performs transmission control and error correction of signals communicated over the signaling networks. The ISUP is designed differently according to the application field of the telephone exchange and the data exchange.
The MTP acts as the communicator of the signals sent and received at the signal point of the No. 7 signaling network. As shown in FIG. 2, the MTP is composed of a signal message handling module (20) and a signal network management module (10). The signal message discrimination, routing and distribution functions are performed by the signaling message handling module (20). The signal message network management module (10) controls and assures the efficient use of all parts relevant to the transmission of a credible message including signal link, signal point, and the signal route management. It also maintains the uniformity of all signal network parts and manages the signal network information.
Apart from the communication line designated for voice or data transmission, a separate signal line is used for sending and receiving control signals in a No. 7 signaling system. Therefore, the speed of handling signals is dramatically improved. Furthermore, multiple call related signals can be bundled into one signal unit. The length of each signal may be varied according to the transmitted data.
The MTP communication method is explained in the American No. 7 signal standard (ANSIT1.111) and ITU Q70x recommendations. The two recommendations are only different as to specific details and are otherwise generally similar to each other.
FIG. 3 shows the generally used No. 7 signaling method of MTP as specified in the two recommendations and the structure of the MTP user part protocol. FIG. 4 shows the structure of level 3 of the general MTP protocol.
As shown in FIG. 3, the generally used No. 7 signaling method of the MTP and the structure of the MTP user part protocol include: a telephone user part (31), an ISDN user part (32), a transaction user part (33), a signal connection control part (34), and a message transmission part (35). The MTP is comprised of three levels. The telephone user part (31), ISDN user part (32), and signal connection control part (34) comprise the user part of the MTP, as shown in FIG. 1. The transaction user part (33) is a part of the signal connection control part of the user part.
The previous method of message transfer at the user part of the MTP is as follows. When a message routing is requested from the MTP user part to the MTP, the message routing part (43), shown in FIG. 4, receives the request and checks the feasibility of such routing based on the information contained in the signal message routing label. If such routing is found to be feasible, the message routing part (43) sends a signal message to the signal network (44). If the requested routing is not feasible, the message routing part (43) disposes the signal message. In FIG. 4, the message discrimination part (42) plays the role of determining the destination point of the signal sent through the signal network by the MTP user part. The message distribution part (41) distributes the located signals to the users.
Table 1, below, shows the required primitive parameters of the MTP for signal message routing at the MTP user part.
TABLE 1 DPC OPCSLSSIODATA Destination OriginatingSignal LinkServiceTransmissionPoint CodePoint CodeSelectionInformationDataOctet
When the No. 7 user part requests a message delivery to the MTP, the process of determining whether such a delivery is possible is as follows. First, the routing label information is gathered. FIG. 5 shows the composition of the routing label information among the MTP headers. The routing label information consists of header information, which divides the information header part and the subordinate part, the originating point code, and the destination point code. After gathering the routing label information, the accuracy of the signal point information and existence of the destination signal point are checked based on the gathered label information.
The process of checking for feasibility of routing is performed every time the MTP user part requests the MTP to transmit a message. Furthermore, such feasibility check requires that the existence of a destination point and the accessibility to the destination signal point be ascertained by searching through the memory and data base system.
The previous No. 7 signaling message transfer method poses the following problem. Every time the MTP user part sends a signal message to a destination signal point, the checking process stated above must be performed. Furthermore, the existence of a signal point and its accessibility must be checked by searching through an enormous amount of data saved in the memory. This is a time-consuming process. In addition, the time for routing the signal point may vary according to each signal point. Therefore, the traditional method will lower the efficiency in the processing of MTP signal messages.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.